


Память

by Asteni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni/pseuds/Asteni
Summary: Исполнение на Хоббит-фест по мотивам заявки: III-63. Двалин/Дис, на заднем плане - Фили, Кили, можно и Торина приплести. "Они могли бы быть моими сыновьями".Очень далеко по мотивам.





	Память

Путь до земли Владыки Элронда был долгим и навевал воспоминания. Скоро будет та роща, в которой Бильбо нагнал отряд гномов, и, кажется, что прямо сейчас он выйдет - и заметит их всех, что не было этих долгих лет одиночества.

Но нет, в роще пустота, души смертных не возвращаются обратно в Арду.

Махал не отпускает свои творения.

Дальше - все знакомые места, пока еще мирные. Стоянка троллей. Гномы не сразу догадались о его замысле - а сейчас их подыгрывание вспоминается с улыбкой. Особенно Кили - он всегда был самым веселым. Вместе с Фили, конечно же.

Дальше - место, где на них напали орки, но в этот раз мистер Взломщик прошел мирным путем, не тем, где старый маг Радагаст спас отряд Торина.

И казалось, что прямо сейчас варги гонятся за отрядом, что из того леса выскочат товарищи - но нет, там лишь животные.

В Имладрисе рады хоббиту, но память все равно обжигает душу. И все еще кажется, что сейчас в том саду гуляют гномы.

Гномы там есть. Но не те, кого мистер Бэггинс видел на всем пути сюда.

Бильбо не ожидал увидеть Двалина. И даже во время пути - видел не его, а тех, кто погиб. Может, потому, что надежда на встречу с живыми была?..

Рядом с Двалином стояли двое, и в темноте показалось - это они, молодые, так и не увидевшие обновленный Эребор...

Но эти два гнома были моложе тех, кто был с ним, и моложе намного. Не смотря на то, что один - с такими же светлыми, непривычными для гномов волосами.

Неужели Махал все-таки отпустил их?

Старый товарищ обернулся - и окликнул Бильбо, который быстро подошел к ним, стараясь не смотреть на молодых.

Слишком больно было видеть эти лица - ушедшие давным-давно.

Они разговаривали - обо всем. Бильбо спрашивал про Эребор, про остальных, а Двалин - про жизнь Бильбо. Но вот про эту парочку, стоящую рядом с Двалином, Бильбо так и не спросил. Боялся. Ведь тогда это знание прикончит мысль, что Махал освободил души Фили и Кили. Не надо этого, слишком больно будет. Ведь гораздо проще верить, что они - друзья, погибшие так рано.

Юные отошли, и Двалин, проследив за взглядом Хоббита, сказал:

\- Ты хочешь узнать, кто они?

\- Да. Ведь они так похожи, - и без слов понятно, на кого. И дружны - почти так же.

\- Это мои сыновья. Их мать - Дис, дочь Трейна, сестра Торина.

И Бильбо понимает без слов - другие сыновья Дис, Фили и Кили, не родня Двалину, хотя и могли бы. И имена последних потомков Дьюрина он не хочет узнавать - пусть они остаются в памяти Взломщика, как самые веселые из их отряда. Как вторые Фили и Кили.

Быть может, и Торин Дубощит обрел новую жизнь среди гномов, как и эти двое?

Бильбо не хочет узнавать.


End file.
